


The Unicorn and I

by pengiesama



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-09
Updated: 2008-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mythical creature crashes through Layton's parlor window. Comparatively few puzzles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unicorn and I

**Author's Note:**

> Backlogged fic from my personal journal. Forgive any inconsistencies with canon that have happened since.

"Professor!" Luke cried. "There's a unicorn outside the parlor window!" 

Layton looked up from the paper. Well. There certainly was. He was about to rise from his seat to investigate the matter further when he heard a tiny gasp from the doorway. 

"Cherry Blossom!" Flora cried, tearfully. 

The unicorn whinnied shrilly at the sound of Flora's voice, and, unable to control itself any longer, smashed in the window and bounded gracefully into the parlor. It pranced over to Flora on dainty hooves, and began to nuzzle her hair. Layton and Luke stared.

"...I take it that this mythical creature is a friend of yours, my dear?" Layton finally said, gently.

Flora buried her face in Cherry Blossom's flowing pink mane to hide her blush. "...y-yes. Papa gave her to me for my fifth birthday, a-and. I, I thought that we should leave her behind in the village, since there aren't any fields for her here, and I thought she would be sad with no dandelions to eat and no room to frisk, and, and..."

Cherry Blossom whinnied mournfully. Layton couldn't help but notice the pink-and-green flower mark on her rump. He couldn't say he was an expert on livestock, but his instinct told him that most owners did not mark their horses so...fancifully. Luke crept nearer to comfort Flora, and Cherry Blossom eyed him warily.

"Well, I bet that she missed you," Luke said. "And followed you here. Can I pet her? Is it true that unicorns don't like boys?"

"Oh, no, no, she's so very sweet to everyone," Flora assured, hurriedly. Cherry Blossom's eyes and horn glinted dangerously, but her doubts seemed to melt away in the face of Luke's skillful ear-scritching. Layton cleared his throat.

"While Cherry Blossom is clearly happier with you, Flora, meadows or no meadows, there is still the issue of how we are to house such a large pet."

Two pairs of eyes stared mournfully at the professor. The other pair glared and pawed at the carpet with its associated dainty hooves. The professor smiled.

"I take it that she is also an automation? Perhaps she can adjust her size accordingly."

Cherry Blossom pondered this for a moment, then, in a cacophony of grinding gears and clanking metal, stood flicking her tail at Flora's ankles. Flora scooped her into her hands, blinking in wonder. 

"Just as I suspected; adjustable, for travel and convenience. Bruno is quite a genius." Layton sighed as he gazed at his shattered window. "Though he could stand to program a bit of restraint into his creations..."

Luke stared at the now-travel-sized Cherry Blossom in amazement. Flora had set her onto the desk to explore. "Can she do tricks, like Gizmo?" He fished a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket; a half-finished puzzle was scrawled on it. "Here, girl! Solve it for me!"

Cherry Blossom seized the paper and promptly tore it to shreds, trampling the remnants under dainty hoof. Flora giggled nervously. 

"Uncle Bruno called that a 'file-shredding feature.' He didn't have the patience for puzzles that Papa did, sometimes..."


End file.
